Night World Chatroom NWC
by WritetoReading
Summary: What happens when the gang gets a chatroom? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Night World Chat (NWC)**_

_**Chat room: Soulmate and Friends**_

Thierry: VampLord

Hannah: theOldsoul

Ash: Headoverheals

Mary-Lynnette: Shinkicker

Quinn: Badandlovenit

Rachel: Thiskittenhasclaws

Jez: HalfandHalf

Morgead: toughGuy

Maggie: theDeliverer

Delos: princeofDarkness

Iliana: witchChild

Keller: ArmedandDangerus

Galen: GoldenGuy

_**Day one**_

_Thiskittenhasclaws: has logged on_

_ArmedandDangerus: has logged on_

_HalfandHalf: has logged on_

HalfandHalf: Hello?

Thiskittenhasclaws: I'm going to take a wild guess…Jez?

HalfandHalf: _*gasps mockingly* _How did ya know?

ArmedandDangerus: There aren't that many half-bloods that I know of

Thiskittenhasclaws: whoa whats with the HP reference?

ArmedandDangerus: _…_

HalfandHalf:_ …_

Thiskittenhasclaws: is the mighty Keller… _reading?_

ArmedandDangerus: um…

HalfandHalf: hahaha

ArmedandDangerus: _*growling*_

Thiskittenhasclaws: Jez is in trouble!

_ArmedandDangerus: has logged off_

HalfandHalf: naw I can take her im a wild power remember?

Thiskittenhasclaws: …

HalfandHalf: hay! where'd she-

_HalfandHalf: has logged off_

Thiskittenhasclaws: _…._

_Thiskittenhasclaws: has logged off_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day Two**_

_VampLord: has logged on_

_theOldsoul: has logged on_

_witchChild: has logged on_

_Shinkicker: has logged on_

theOldsoul: I know who everyone is but Shinkicker

VampLord: It's Mare

theOldsoul:!

witchChild: why did ya go with shin kicker?

Shinkicker: I kick Ash's shins

Shinkicker: a lot

witchChild: oh

theOldsoul: why where there yells coming from Jezs room yesterday?

Shinkicker: she pissed of Keller

witchChild: Thierry! Mare said the P word!

Shinkicker: oh grow up

VampLord: Mare…

Shinkicker:pissedpissedpissed

witchChild: Make her stop!

Shinkicker: PISSEDPISSED

theOldsoul: That's enough

Shinkicker: pissed

VampLord: you where ruining her innocence

theOldsoul: Mare say sorry

Shinkicker: Sorry

witchChild: ok…

Shinkicker: baby

witchChild: Thierry!

VampLord: Mary-Lynette!

Shinkicker: Oh, time for dinner gotta run! =)

_Shinkicker: has logged off_

theOldsoul: …

witchChild: …

VampLord: She's right

theOldsoul: WHAT!

VampLord: it's time for dinner and I'm starving

theOldsoul: oh…right

_VampLord: has logged out_

_theOldsoul: has logged out_

witchChild: what dose pissed mean?

witchChild: Hello?

_witchChild: has logged off_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day three**_

_GoldenGuy: has logged on_

_Headoverheals: has logged on_

_Badandlovenit: has logged on_

GoldenGuy: ASH! Your Soulmate made Iliana**(a/n if the name is spelt wrong please tell me)**cry!

Headoverheals: and why do you care?

Badandlovenit: yeah what he said

GoldenGuy: because I do!

Badandlovenit: oh no one can care without a reason

Headoverheals: I think he likes her!

GoldenGuy: Yeah I like her who doesn't like her

Headoverheals: Mare

GoldenGuy: …

Badandlovenit: we think you _like_ her

Headoverheals: We think you _love _her

GoldenGuy: Yeah I do so what?

_ArmedandDangerus: has logged on_

_witchChild: has logged on_

_Shinkicker: has logged on_

ArmedandDangerus: Hey, guys

Shinkicker: how's Jez doing?

ArmedandDangerus: She'll live to piss me off another day

witchChild: Keller! Wash your mouth out with soap this instance!

Shinkicker: UGH!

Headoverheals: Cute name Mare

Shinkicker: you two! =)

GoldenGuy: get a room

Badandlovenit: maybe its Galen and Iliana who should get a room…

witchChild: what do you mean 'get a room'?

ArmedandDangerus: why should they get a room?

witchChild: I'm already in a room why would I need to get another one

Shinkicker: wow Iliana just wow

Badandlovenit: hate to do this Galen…

Headoverheals: but you had it coming…

ArmedandDangerus: What do you mean?

GoldenGuy: Nothing! They mean nothing!

Shinkicker: Ash spill

Headoverheals: scroll up ^-^

ArmedandDangerus: GALEN!

Shinkicker: Nice known you buddy

Headoverheals: Adios amigo

witchChild: …

Badandlovenit: MUAHAHA!

ArmedandDangerus: FUCK YOU GALEN FUCK YOU!

GoldenGuy: Can't we talk about this?

ArmedandDangerus: YOU BET WE ARE!

_ArmedandDangerus: has logged off_

_GoldenGuy: has logged off_

Shinkicker: how many people has Keller yelled at via chat?

Badandlovenit: Two

Shinkicker: and how many people are on Keller's hit list?

Headoverheals: 27 counting the guy at the super market

Shinkicker: wow

Badandlovenit: girl can hold a grudge

witchChild: what dose fuck mean?

_Badandlovenit: has logged off_

_Shinkicker: has logged off_

_Headoverheals: has logged off_

witchChild: Hello?

witchChild: Why won't they answer me!

witchChild: …

_witchChild: has logged off_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own the Night world or Cheetos**

_**Day Four**_

_VampLord: has logged on_

_Headoverheals: has logged on_

_Badandlovenit: has logged on_

VampLord: there's a new rule

Headoverheals: what is it?

VampLord: You may not take Iliana's innocence away

Badandlovenit: But come on! It would be so fun to watch her face fall as the horror of life is reveled!

VampLord: My decision is final

Headoverheals: but

VampLord: No buts if any one tells her they will be kicked out of the chatroom

Badandlovenit: …

VampLord: Oh, and Ash make sure to tell Mary-Lynette this new law

Headoverheals: alright

_VampLord: has logged out_

_princeofDarkness: has logged on_

Headoverheals: speaking of the innocent

Badandlovenit: haha

princeofDarkness: Confounded witch magic lap screen thing!

Headoverheals: wow

Badandlovenit: …

princeofDarkness: grrr

Badandlovenit: Hay, Delos your room is next to Killers and Galen's right?

princeofDarkness: Yes

Headoverheals: did you hear anything last night?

princeofDarkness: Yes

Headoverheals: Well…

princeofDarkness: Well what?

Badandlovenit: _*facepalmes*_

Headoverheals: what happened?

princeofDarkness: oh… well there was a lot of yelling and swearing then a bang then it got really quite

Badandlovenit: I wonder if she killed him!

Headoverheals: maybe…

princeofDarkness: AAAHHH

Headoverheals: what

princeofDarkness: something's wrong with this doohickey the screen is blinking

Badandlovenit: Well call Maggie!

princeofDarkness: MAGGIE!

Headoverheals: _*facepalmes*_

Badandlovenit: Maggie's not on the computer

princeofDarkness: oh… ah… right

_princeofDarkness: has logged off_

Badandlovenit: that was weird

Headoverheals: no kidding

Badandlovenit: Why dose Mare hate Iliana?

Headoverheals: I don't know

Badandlovenit: Why are Cheetos orange?

Headoverheals: I don't fucking know!

Badandlovenit: do wanna go for tacos?

Headoverheals: sure

_Headoverheals: has logged off_

_Badandlovenit: has logged off_

_witchChild: has logged on_

witchChild: Cheetos, Cheetos, Cheeto Tacos, CHEETO TACOS!

_witchChild: has logged off_

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged on_

IwillRuletheWorld: I will destroy Iliana's innocents MUAHAHA!

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged off_

**A/N I will post faster if you review! Please Review! You can have Cheetos or tacos just please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own the night world sadly**_

_**Day Five**_

_theDeliverer: has logged on_

_toughGuy: has logged on_

toughGuy: hay Maggie

theDeliverer: hay seemingly tough guy

toughGuy: what?

toughGuy: HAY!

toughGuy: I'm tough, I'm tougher then you

theDeliverer: _*snorts*_

toughGuy: I fight, I put up with Jez, I'm strong, I put up with Jez, I-

theDeliverer: have a bad temper

toughGuy: and did I mention I put up with Jez?

theDeliverer: _*facepalmes*_

theDeliverer: Alright your tough but you're not very smart

toughGuy: Hay! Plus who's smart compared to Mare?

theDeliverer: good point, but your still not smart even if you're not standing next to Mare

toughGuy: oh and how is that?

theDeliverer: if Jez logs on she'll be able to scroll up and see what you said

theDeliverer: Just keep that in mind

toughGuy: …

theDeliverer: So… Did you know Hannah might be pregnant?

toughGuy: great just what we need another half-breed running around!

theDeliverer: MORGEAD!

toughGuy: what?

theDeliverer: THAT WAS A BLOOW TO YOUR SOULMATE!

toughGuy: so?

theDeliverer: So I'm telling Jez!

toughGuy: o_O

toughGuy: you wouldn't

theDeliverer: I would

toughGuy: NO!

theDeliverer: I'm running down the hall

toughGuy: NO!

theDeliverer: I'm nearing the infirmary with the laptop

toughGuy: what do I have to do?

theDeliverer: you must pull an Ash

toughGuy: you mean I have to be an ass?

theDeliverer: no like Ash you have to redeem yourself

toughGuy: and how do you know about Ash's redemption thing?

theDeliverer: Well the girls and I were talking about how cute, sweet, and sexy

toughGuy: Sexy?

theDeliverer: it was of Ash to go and be the night in armor

toughGuy: Ash a night?

theDeliverer: we also talked about how we wish our soulmates cared enough about us to do that!

toughGuy: Talk about a blow to your soulmates!

theDeliverer: and even Jez agreed

toughGuy: WHAT?

toughGuy: really?

theDeliverer: really

toughGuy: so what must I do then?

theDeliverer: you must apologize to Mare

toughGuy: …

theDeliverer: I know you have a soft spot for Mare and didn't mean to punch her

toughGuy: …

theDeliverer: And I'm glad Ash was away on a mission otherwise you would be died-meat

toughGuy: Mare wouldn't let him beat me up if she knew it was an accident

theDeliverer: So say sorry and I won't tell Jez

toughGuy: All right

theDeliverer: Good

toughGuy: so where is every one?

theDeliverer: They are either recovering from Keller's wrath, shopping,

theDeliverer: on a mission, with their soulmates, or trying to convince the witches

toughGuy: Convincing the witch's of what?

theDeliverer: that Iliana's a big girl and can know swear words while still being innocent

toughGuy: Ahhh…

toughGuy: I personally hate Iliana

theDeliverer: I know…We all know

toughGuy: …

theDeliverer: Don't you have some redeeming to do?

toughGuy: alright….buy

_toughGuy: has logged off_

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged on_

theDeliverer: who are you?

IwillRuletheWorld: MUAHAHAHA!

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged off_

theDeliverer: …

_theDeliverer: has logged off_


	6. AN

_**Authors Note **_

**I'm brain dead. So… I kinda need ideas. If you have an thing that could help please tell me. Because the worst thing for a writer is **_**writers block**_**.***_**GASP**_**!* I know…I know I said the two most Forbidden and dreaded words **_**ever**_**. So If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me. Thank you!**

**-WritetoReading**__


	7. Chapter 7

**Hay, guys thanks for being patient. And thanks for reviewing and giving me ideas! So here is Chapter 6! I have Chapter 7 almost done so please stay tuned! P.S. I (**_**sob**_**) don't own the **_**Night World**_** (**_**Runs away crying…**_**)!**

_**Day 6**_

_Shinkicker: has logged on_

_HalfandHalf: has logged on_

Shinkicker: hay Jez

HalfandHalf: hi

Shinkicker: are you felling alright?

HalfandHalf: yeah, just a little sore

Shinkicker: well what have we learned…?

HalfandHalf: *_growls_*

Shinkicker: _well_…

HalfandHalf: don't piss Keller off unless I'm prepared…

Shinkicker: close enough

_witchChild: has logged on_

witchChild: hi

Shinkicker: …

HalfandHlaf: hi Iliana

witchChild: are you felling alright I heard you got hurt?

Shinkicker: bye

witchChild: what?

Shinkicker: good bye

witchChild: um…

Shinkicker: GOOD BYE ILIANA!

_witchChild: has logged off_

HalfandHalf: rude much?

Shinkicker: that's rich coming from you

HalfandHalf: I know I hate her too

Shinkicker: and why do you hate her?

HalfandHalf: well why do you hate her?

Shinkicker: I asked first!

HalfandHalf: it's just that she's a liar!

HalfandHalf: when ever Lord Thierry, Lady Hannah, or the witches are around

HalfandHalf: she's this stupid blond and then when they're gone she's a bitch!

HalfandHalf: and the only reason she's semi-decent on _chat_ is because

HalfandHalf: Thierry can come in and see what's said!

Shinkicker: now tell me how you really feel…

HalfnadHalf: *_growls_*

Shinkicker: I know I feel the same way but with more hate

HalfandHalf: Your turn why do you hate her?

Shinkicker: well…

*****_**Flashback***_

"_Oh, Venues is extraordinarily bright to night…" Mary-Lynnette murmured; moving away from her telescope to make a mark on her hand-drawn star charts. She heard the door open, and foot-steps proceeding in._

"_Hay, Mary-Lynnette how's it going?" came a lilting voice. Mary-Lynnette glanced up to see Iliana illuminated in the moonlight._

"_Good," She replied. Mary-Lynnette straitening-up and walking across the room to get a different lens for her telescope; when CRASH! Mary-Lynnette turned to see IlIana smirking evilly, her telescope laid in a heap of useless mettle and her star charts flying out the window. Mary-Lynnette darted to the window barely in time to see her star charts land on the ground just as the sprinklers turned on; making the ink bleed together. _

_Mary-Lynnette whirled around, "You-You…"_

"_What did I do," Iliana said in mock innocents._

*****_**Flashback over**_*****

HalfandHalf: oh…

HalfandHalf: that bitch!

Shinkicker: I know!

HalfandHalf: It's time for the meeting we better get going

Shinkicker: alright…

_HalfandHalf: has logged off_

_Shinkicker: has logged off_

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged on_

IwillRuletheWorld: finely something I can use! MUAHAHA!

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged off_

**Please REVIEW! Reviewing makes the world a better place…**

**-WritetoReading**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sigh… Why must I say it every time? Oh, alright… I don't own the Night World! Are you **_**happy**_** now? Oh BTW I set up a pole on my profile page that I hope you guys will take part in!**

_**Day 7**_

_ArmedandDangerous: has logged on_

_theOldsoul: has logged on _

theOldsoul: Hello, Keller

ArmedandDangerous: Lady Hannah

theOldsoul: hows Galen?

ArmedandDangerous: fine

theOldsoul: ok…

ArmedandDangerous: are you pregnant?

theOldsoul: no it was a false alarm

ArmedandDangerous: right…

theOldsoul: I was just sick

ArmedandDangerous: from what?

theOldsoul: …..

ArmedandDangerous: so you had a sickness that turns home tests positive

ArmedandDangerous: but it turns negative when you go to a healer…

theOldsoul: yep

ArmedandDangerous: you are pregnant

theOldsoul: what makes you say that?

ArmedandDangerous: well as the grunt it's not my place to say

theOldsoul: your more than a grunt Keller!

ArmedandDangerous: oh?

theOldsoul: you are the soon to be ruler of the shape shifters- when Galen's parents step down though

ArmedandDangerous: how did you know?

theOldsoul: know what? that you and Galen are soulmates so you most likely will get married?

ArmedandDangerous: oh…

theOldsoul: tell me

ArmedandDangerous: you first

theOldsoul: I asked you first!

ArmedandDangerous: well technically I asked you a while ago

theOldsoul: oh….

ArmedandDangerous: so?

_One minute has passed since last entry _

theOldsoul: yeah

ArmedandDangerous: yeah what?

theOldsoul: I am

ArmedandDangerous: You are what? Beating around the bush? Now tell!

theOldsoul: well…

ArmedandDangerous: ***growls***

theOldsoul: alright ***sigh***

ArmedandDangerous: Lady Hannah…!

theOldsoul: I'm you know….

ArmedandDangerous: you have to say it

theOldsoul: I….

ArmedandDangerous: why are you so scared of saying it?

theOldsoul: well you do know how Thierry reacted…

ArmedandDangerous: oh yeah…

theOldsoul: so I lied

ArmedandDangerous: yeah… that's not going to blow up in your face

theOldsoul: well you know what happened

ArmedandDangerous: unfortunately I do…

_*__**Flashback**__*_

"_Um… Thierry?" Hannah asked timidly as everyone finished desert. _

"_Yes," he replied smiling down at her._

"_I…er…I…ahh…might be pregnant," Hannah stated, wincing slightly on the last word. All the conversations stopped and watched as Thierry's smile froze and slowly fell. Soon a confused look covered his face._

"_What? How did this happen?" Thierry asked shock resonating in his voice. Out of the corner of her eye Hannah saw Quinn and Ash smile wickedly at each other. Ash and Quinn stood up and walked towards Thierry._

"_Thierry, I think it's time we had the talk." Ash said patting Thierry's shoulder mockingly._

"_Yes," continued Quinn standing beside Ash. "A talk about the Birds and the Bees." _

"_What?" Thierry asked looking angry as everyone tried and failed to stifle their laughter._

"_You see, when a man and a women love each other," started Ash._

"_Certain feelings-," Quinn was cut off when Morgead interrupted._

"_Isn't called child molesting when you're under eighteen and someone way older then you have sex?" Morgead asked stupidly. As everyone broke into uncontrollable laughter Hannah leaned over to Thierry and murmured, "You don't want a child do you?" _

_Thierry shook his head, "But if it's what you want then I want it to." He said it so certainly that Hannah almost believed him. Almost. Through the bond she felt that Thierry really didn't want a kid._

_*__**End Flashback**__*_

theOldsoul: You see why I have to lie? Thierry doesn't want a child and I can't get an abortion!

ArmedandDangerous: Yeah I heard you can't get an abortion with a vampire kid

theOldsoul: So now what's your secret?

ArmedandDangerous: I'm engaged to Galen!

theOldsoul: omg! When's the wedding and why haven't we heard about it yet?

ArmedandDangerous: We haven't told anyone

theOldsoul: when did it happen?

ArmedandDangerous: why does it matter?

theOldsoul: It just does! So I'm guessing you've forgiven him?

ArmedandDangerous: Yeah

theOldsoul: We should go

ArmedandDangerous: Yeah just don't tell anyone!

theOldsoul: I won't as long as you don't tell mine!

ArmedandDangerous: Deal

_theOldsoul: has logged off_

_ArmedandDangerous: has logged off_

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged on_

IwillRuletheWorld: TWO more secrets! Soon I'll have all of them fall apart!

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged off_

**REVIEW! Sorry I haven't updated! It's this place called school that wants to take all my free time! Any way review, give ideas, vote in my pole, comb your teeth, and brush your nose…**

**-WritetoReading **


	9. Sorry AN

I am writing a new story and am making it my first priority! I will update this one when I can! Check out my other story! **Reading the Night World Series**! You can get it through my profile! Sorry!

-WritetoReading


	10. Chapter 10

Don't eat me. Please. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update in…um….Awhile. I kind got distracted then forgot. So any way back up and ready to roll! Chapter Ten here we go! (I made a rhyme!)

_**Day 8**_

_Headoverheals: has logged on_

_Shinkicker: has logged on _

Headoverheals: hey M'Lyn

Shinkicker: Ash.

Headoverheals: what's wrong?

Shinkicker: oh, nothing.

Headoverheals: M'Lyn…

Shinkicker: You don't want one do you…

Headoverheals: want one what?

Shinkicker: The pregnancy scare with Hannah got me thinking

Headoverheals: You call her Hannah? Not Lady Hannah?

Shinkicker: Of course we _are _friends. Just like you and Thierry.

**(a/n always thought that Hannah and Mare would be friends since they are both humans with vampire soulmates. Same with Thierry and Ash, but vice-versa)**

Headoverheals: right.

Shinkicker: Anyway I was thinking about us and the fact that you

Headoverheals: I what?

Shinkicker: that you don't want a kid

Headoverheals: …

Shinkicker: I see I was right

Headoverheals: M'lyn

Shinkicker: don't M'lyn me it's nothing. Not that important.

Headoverheals: Do you want to tell me something?

Shinkicker: Not really

_princeofDarkness: has logged on _

Headoverheals: M'lyn I think we need to have a talk

_Thiskittenhasclaws: has logged on _

Shinkicker: I don't wanna talk

Headoverheals: M'lyn please we _need _to talk

Shinkicker: fine let's talk.

_Headoverheals and Shinkicker: have logged out _

Thiskittenhasclaws: okay…I guess there is some unresolved sexual tension there.

princeofDarkness: right

Thiskittenhasclaws: you know what sex is?

princeofDarkness: I may not be good with all this techy-blheck , but I'm not Iliana

Thiskittenhasclaws: really

princeofDarkness: yeah even in the dark ages everyone who was at least 10 knew about sex

Thiskittenhasclaws: oh

princeofDarkness: yeah the nobility even had lessons about it

**(a/n don't know if it's true, but my minds taken a vacation to the gutter at the moment) **

Thiskittenhasclaws: have you …

princeofDarkness: yeah *_shudders_*

Thiskittenhasclaws: those poor maids

princeofDarkness: no we had to…um…do it with the other nobility

Thiskittenhasclaws: ahh… so you must have had sex before Maggie

princeofDarkness: yeah, my father used to send "gifts" to my room

Thiskittenhasclaws: you must be good then

princeofDarkness: what?

Thiskittenhasclaws: no wonder Maggie raves about the sex

princeofDarkness: she does?

Thiskittenhasclaws: wait does Maggie know this?

princeofDarkness: No, she knew I wasn't a virgin, but not that….

princeofDarkness: please don't tell her

Thiskittenhasclaws: you're dirty little secret is safe with me

princeofDarkness: gee thanks

Thiskittenhasclaws: I could always tell-

princeofDarkness: What I mean was thank you most respected hunter

Thiskittenhasclaws: that's better

princeofDarkness: I gotta go Maggie's calling

Thiskittenhasclaws: have fun! ;)

princeofDarkness: bye

_princeofDarkness: has logged off _

_Thiskittenhasclaws: has logged off _

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged on_

IwillRuletheWorld: another secret! They will soon FALL! MUAHAHAHAHAH!

_IwillRuletheWorld: has logged off_


End file.
